Dan Kuso
Danma Kuso (空操 弾馬, Kusou Danma) (Eng Version: Daniel "Dan" Kuso) usually known as Dan '''(ダン) is the main protagonist of the Bakugan Battle Brawler anime series. He first lived in Wardington for the first two seasons with his friends Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura and Shun Kazami. He moved to Bayview in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, and somehow Julie became his neighbor. In Bayview, he made friends with a boy named Jake Vallory. He was the number 1 Brawler in Bakugan Interspace until he was "defeated" by Anubias (Dan was actually disqualified in the brawl). He is partnered with the recently evolved Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago) and former partner of Gunz Lazar, Haos Reptak. He is also seen as a legend among the brawlers from Earth as well as toward the Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians. He voiced by '''Yu Kobayashi and Scott McCord on English/Canadian version Personality Dan is a kind-hearted and energic boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler to ever live, which is what he attends at the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He tends to act rash and impulsive which often leads him to trouble. He is very eager for a brawl, thinking he can take on anyone, which causes him to complain a lot when he has to wait around in hiding, as shown in the first and second season. By the third season Dan has outgrown that habit as he was telling Jake to help rebuild the second shield generator after they had a successful victory over the Gundalians. Although in future season he grown more mature and calm, sometime he still act impulsive and shown to be big eater. He shown to be extremely loyal to Drago, his Bakugan Partner. Proved when Dan lose him after his battle with masquerade, he willingly follow Drago to go to doom dimension. And in Season 2 after he lose Drago once again by Spectra, He start suffer heavy fever and feel into deep depression. His partnership with Drago which make a bond called "Switch Code", which means that Dan is destined to be his partner and always being connected. In Mechtanium Surge part 1, Dan personality almost at some point to be out-of-character. He become more cocky and always ignore his friends advice because he always believe on himself. After he constantly have a horrible hallucination, nightmare and lose control of himself due being impact by Mag-mel hallucination, he temporarily leave battle brawler to have a training to control himself and Drago. After his return, Dan become very upset after the other battle brawler try to make him away from battlefield due his psychic-link to Mag-Mel, and feel that he already replaced. After his first actual encounter with Mag-Mel, Dan finally realized his mistake and apologize toward the other brawler for his reckless action. Skill and Abilities Dan used to play using raw power without any kind of strategy, often caring more about winning and not the consequences to come. However, after he was defeated by Ryo, he start to learn being strategic to rematch and defeat him. Dan is a skilled brawler between Season 1 - 3. But in season 4, his brawling record isn't as great. He has lost three brawls in Battle Brawlers, three brawls in New Vestroia, two brawls in Gundalian Invaders and eight brawls in Mechtanium Surge. Beside his Brawler skill, he has also shown to have some Psychic abilities, especially Telephaty and Clairvoyance. On Season 2, he is shown to telepathically hear Spectra's voice to rematch their battle, and on Season 3, he has some visions about the Neathian-Gundalian war on episode 1. When he gain a switch code on Season 4, Dan always has mental link by Mag Mel which results he always gets a pain in his head whenever he heard his voice or gets haunted by a horrified vision even for a temporary, due the power of switch code not yet completed. He no longer has this after he clashes with Mag Mel during their battle on reverse world, which causes him to lose his link with him. With the Switch code, he is also able to combine his key and Drago's gate to summon his Methogan, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan. Trivia * Dan has some similarities with Sasha Braus from Attack on Titan ** Both they are voiced by Yuu Kobayashi . ** Both always do something rashly and high-spirited on battle. ** Both have a very huge appetite with foods ** Both can be arrogant with their own abilities which sometimes gets someone annoyed with them Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Bakugan Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Successful Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Childhood friends Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Casanova Category:Strategists Category:Monster Tamers Category:Video Game Heroes